


Reactions

by beren



Series: Reactions [1]
Category: Blood Ties
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike no longer reacts to Henry the way he knows he should, but he can't help himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reactions

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Soph for the beta. Written for MMOM 2008

  
  
  
|   
---|---  
  
Henry had Mike shoved up against the wall in a second, fangs bared and eyes black and Mike felt himself react instinctively almost immediately. Henry was very pissed off, and a pissed off vampire should have scared the shit out of him, but unfortunately for him, Henry was not having that effect at all. He really didn't know how to explain it; he wasn't attracted to men, well only very rarely, and he hadn't been attracted to Henry at all until Henry had bitten him that time. Something about that incident had messed with his head and now Henry did things to him that were very inconvenient.

He had provoked Henry, deliberately provoked a vampire for heaven's sake, just to get the reaction he had. He was seriously losing it. Sooner or later Henry was going to snap his neck like a twig and be done with it, no matter what Vicki would say on the matter.

"Why?" Henry all but growled at him. "Why do you keep pushing me?"

It was then quite obvious that Henry had noticed his behaviour and Mike didn't know what to say. In fact he was so unsure that he didn't fight back enough or move out of the way and Henry's hip came into contact with his groin. He couldn't help it, he really couldn't, the tiniest moan escaped him and Henry froze.

The vampire blinked at him, eyes still black, but expression instantly curious rather than angry. Mike just remained perfectly still; there wasn't a lot he could do or say.

"You seem to have an interesting reaction to being threatened," Henry said eventually, hip still pushed against him.

It was a delightful agony to have that pressure on his hardening cock and Mike didn't reply.

"You've been provoking me over and over again until I snap," Henry continued to speak, looking right into his eyes. "Do I get you hard when I'm like this, Mike?"

Mike just did his best to swallow as his mouth dried out completely; what was he supposed to say? It was too late to deny it a second after the question had been asked and he knew that Henry now knew the truth. There wasn't anything he could say; he didn't understand it himself. All he really knew about then was that the contact with Henry's thigh was making him so hard it ached.

"I could," Henry said, moving back a little and letting those black eyes run down his body, "help you out."

That was what Mike had been afraid Henry might say, because he didn't have the will to say no.

"Of course," Henry continued with a sexy smile, "I'd want something in return."

The way Henry's eyes fixed on his neck and the vampire very obviously ran his tongue over one fang; Mike knew exactly what the something would be. He had no words; his voice was stuck somewhere along with his rational thoughts and he just barely managed a nod. He didn't know why Henry did this to him; he didn't know if it was raw human passion or some weird vampire thing, but what scared him more was that he really didn't care.

Henry reduced the pressure, keeping him against the wall, but did not release him completely. He was still being held in place and he knew Henry could squash him like a bug anytime Henry so chose. It was almost like he didn't have a choice, almost, and that made his heart beat all the faster.

There was still a corner of him mind that was capable of logical thought, but there was a mental brick wall between it and the rest of his hormonally charged thoughts and he barely knew what it was trying to tell him. Held in place by Henry's arm, he didn't remotely resist as Henry used the other hand to undo his belt, release his fly and then carefully slide into his underwear.

Mike could barely breathe as Henry's fingers began to gently rub him. He was rock hard already; he didn't need any help getting there, but it felt so good. He wanted to let his head fall back and his eyes close, but there was something about Henry in vampire form that kept his eyes very much glued to the other man.

"Have you been holding out on me, Mike?" Henry asked in a low, husky voice that sent shots of delight straight to Mike's groin.

He was sure he looked a complete idiot, flat against the wall and quite incapable of speaking, but he simply could do nothing except stand there and breathe and even that was difficult. There was adrenaline all through his system as his instincts fired in the presence of such a lethal predator and that was mixed with enough hormones to turn him into a gibbering wreck. Even if he'd tried to speak, he was pretty sure it would have been nonsense that came out of his mouth.

When Henry pulled him from his underwear, he whimpered; him, the tough cop, actually whimpered.

"Oh, Mike," Henry said, still looking at him with those dangerous, black eyes, "you're so wired you're going to pop any second aren't you?"

Mike would have been embarrassed if he'd had the brain power; he felt like he was fourteen and fumbling around in the dark with his first girlfriend. He definitely knew he didn't have any stamina when it came to Henry; every other time it had taken a couple of quick tugs while shut in the men's bathroom to give him some satisfaction; that was just what Henry did to him.

"This is going to taste so good," Henry told him, showing him fangs in a wide smile; "screw all that virgin legend shit; blood tastes much better after sex. Did I ever mention that?"

Mike shook his head, but he really didn't care, because Henry was stroking his cock and every brain cell he had was descending to his cock. He was "going to pop" as Henry had so eloquently put it and that was all there was to it.

Henry's fangs sank into his neck at the exact moment his orgasm hit and Mike didn't know which way was up, which way was down or even if up and down existed anymore. His body flooded with pleasure and just an edge of pain and he was floating away on a tidal wave of bliss. It was completely wonderful and utterly mind blowing and then he passed out without being able to do the slightest thing about it.

Light filtered into his eyes as Mike slowly blinked and discovered that he was lying down. It took him a good few seconds to gather his wits and remember where he was and what he had been doing and as he did so he sat up slowly. He was on Henry's couch, covered in a blanket with his pants put back together and his jacket removed; clearly some time had passed and Henry had made him comfortable. Seeing the glow behind the blinds, he realised it was daylight outside and he looked at his watch: it was 6:30 in the morning. He had slept for five hours.

As he swung his legs off the sofa, he saw that there was a piece of paper on the table and he picked it up. It was covered in Henry's ornate handwriting:

> _Sorry to leave you all alone, but you didn't seem to want to wake up and you know what a problem I have with dawn. That was an enlightening experience; I'm not sure I've ever had a partner as responsive as you. You never cease to amaze me. Next time you want to play, just ask; it's safer for both of us and I can play the big bad vampire if you want me to._
> 
> Henry
> 
> P.S. I won't tell Vicki if you won't.

 

Mike couldn't help smiling just a little; he really wasn't sure what he had gotten himself into, but he sure as hell didn't want to let it go.

**The End**


End file.
